This invention relates to the field of downhole drill strings. Increasing the rate of penetration in drilling saves substantial amount of time and money in the oil and gas, geothermal, exploration, and horizontal drilling industries.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,588,518 to Eddison, which is herein incorporated by reference for all that it contains, discloses a downhole drilling method comprising the production of pressure pulses in drilling fluid using measurement-while-drilling (MWD) apparatus and allowing the pressure pulses to act upon a pressure responsive device to create an impulse force on a portion of the drill string.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,890,682 to Worrall, et al., which is herein incorporated by reference for all that it contains, discloses a jarring apparatus provided for vibrating a pipe string in a borehole. The apparatus thereto generates at a downhole location longitudinal vibrations in the pipe string in response to flow of fluid through the interior of said string.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,979,577 to Walter et al., which is herein incorporated by reference for all that it contains, discloses a flow pulsing apparatus adapted to be connected in a drill string above a drill bit. The apparatus includes a housing providing a passage for a flow of drilling fluid toward the bit. A valve which oscillates in the axial direction of the drill string periodically restricts the flow through the passage to create pulsations in the flow and a cyclical water hammer effect thereby to vibrate the housing and the drill bit during use. Drill bit induced longitudinal vibrations in the drill string can be used to generate the oscillation of the valve along the axis of the drill string to effect the periodic restriction of the flow or, in another form of the invention, a special valve and spring arrangement is used to help produce the desired oscillating action and the desired flow pulsing action.